hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zander Cartwright (S3-S1)
Zander Cartwright has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Zander Cartwright is an original character and hero created by Jack Bauer. Character History "Trust me, you would want my help. I'm a psychic. A badass one at that." - Zander Cartwright Earlier Life Zander Cartwright was born on November the 29th, 1964. Unknown to his parents, he was also born with a special gift: the genetic anomaly of psychometry. Zander grew up normal in Kansas City, Missouri working for his father as a farm boy. However by the time he began to enter his adolescence his special gift began to grow into maturity, leaving his ability or special power to active. Having psychometry would allow him to see past events, and possibly future ones, by either touching something like the surface of a wall, or seeing what someone had done by touching an object of theirs, or by physical contact like shaking their hand. But there were two side effects into having this ability; Zander suffers from dyslexia since his early childhood and will suffer from epistaxis if he intakes too much information. CIA Sometime after competing college (which took longer then expected), Zander would approached by a doctor named Travis Kirby whom told of the genetic anomaly he processed and asked if he would join a special group with people just like Zander. At first Zander believed it to be a joke, but he couldn't ignore the stuff he witness. He would then agree and became a part of the Alphabet Program. It was created by The Bravo Syndicate which was created as a subordinate for the CIA. The Alphabet Program consisted of 26 selected agents that were descendants of soldiers that were secretly affected by chemicals that had been used during WWII. The chemicals would lay dormant and would skip a generation until it would mature during the adolescence of their grandkid(s). However although the chemicals caused genetic anomalies, some of them also birth defects/mental disorders would either be present in their birth or come out later in life. Over the years Zander would have become a highly trained covert operative for both the CIA and Bravo and often went to places like Afghanistan, Iran, and Iraq to investigate possible foreign terrorist attacks on foreign soil including the United States then prevented them whenever he had found enough evidence to support his claims. In 2007 his latest assignment was to work for a Russian black market arms dealer who was bringing in shipments of experimental particle assault rifle codenamed the Vigilante. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Job Well Done The Russian black market arms dealer was named Vladimir Simonov and he had controlled a dockside warehouse in Los Angeles. Zander had posed as Alex and would have gotten very close to Simonov, working for him. Zander would have gotten the date and ship number for a freighter on a course towards Simonov's dock. Using his special gift, he sees the shipment was that of the particle assault rifle called the Vigilante. He would sneak on board then plant some C-4 charges then would blow the freighter to kingdom come once killing Simonov which he successes in doing so. Afterwards he heads back to his safehouse to LA where he would go to the secret computer room and contact the head of Bravo, President Alex Deming (or The Director). He would be compiled on his recent mission and given some time off. During a walk around the city, Zander gets a call from from Daniel Rigg, an old friend that Zander once helped. Zander heard about a telekinetic young woman whom was pregnant with twins and quickly went to the Angel of Mercy hospital where Zander told the woman, Greta Valeski, that his organization would watch over her twins because of Greta's psychopathic tensions (and the fact she was really a serial killer) and told her that Bravo would also take care of them if they developed powers such as Greta did, although she did not inherited from her grandfather as she was subjected to a drug created from a drug called Lot Six. Zander and Rigg caught with the events in their lives, and Zander went back to his vacation. Regular Appearance Zander Cartwright stands at five feet ten inches tall and weighs somewhere between one hundred and sixty to one hundred and seventy-five pounds, with a slightly muscular built. He has black hair and brown eyes, and is usually clean shaven. He commonly wears business clothing and if needed, street clothing to fit in more. Trademark Gear Zander will employ any number of weapons that he sees fit depending on his current assignment. Most often he’ll utilize a combination of firearms and bladed weapons, but he tends to use his pair of .45 caliber M1911A1 semi-automatic pistols with custom mother-of-pearl grips. In turn he would carry a suppressor attachment for both of them and four spare hi-captivity clips and carries the pistols in a duel shoulder holster. He had chosen the 1911 as his sidearms because of its rich history of being highly reliable and accurate during combat. Category:Federal Agents Category:Telepaths